A baby maybe?
by braybrayd14
Summary: Edward and Bella are happily married and want to start a family. See whats in store for this lovely couple on their journey to parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight; it was created by Stephanie Meyer.

Bella's Point of View:

Edward and I had been married just over two years. Our lives were complete and utter bliss. We both loved our jobs, Edward is a music teacher and I am an English teacher. We both teach at the local high school.

I was gathering up my papers when I heard a knock on my classroom door. When I looked up I saw my Greek god of a husband. "Hello love, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I just need to finish gathering my papers."

Edward then walked over and helped me get my things together. We finally got all y stuff together and headed out to Edward's shiny Volvo.

"Did you have a good day today?" Edward asked as he turned to face me.

"Yes, the kids were super quite so I got a ton done today. How was your day?"

We were now turning to go up our drive way. "I had a good day as well. We learned about the works of Bach."

When we got inside Edward went to sit on the couch and turned the T.V. on. "What would you like for dinner?" I asked him.

"Whatever you would like," he said, "Everything you make is my favorite."

I turned to give him a playful scowl and he just laughed. I walked into the kitchen and just decided to make spaghetti. After I put the noodles on to boil I walked back into the living room, sat down and snuggled into Edward's side. He was watching something on the History Channel.

When I was about to get up and check on the noodles a commercial came on for diapers. I had always wanted to be a mommy but Edward and I had never really talked about it. I decided just to get up and finish getting dinner ready.

Edward and I sat down to eat and I decided to bring up the subject of babies. "Edward, do you remember that commercial that came on earlier?"

"Well love, there were many commercials that came on, which one are you talking about?"

"You know the diaper commercial." I said looking down and playing with the spaghetti.

"Ah yes I do remember that commercial. What about it?"

"Well I was just thinking that we've been married for two years and I was just wandering if maybe you would like to be a daddy one day?"

"Bella love, I would love nothing more than to be a daddy. But what brought this on all the sudden?"

"Well I don't really know I mean I've wanted this for a while but I just never really brought it up." I said simply.

"And why is that love?" Edward seemed to be confused by this.

"I mean I just didn't know how you would react to me wanting this or even if you wanted to have a family one day." I said.

"Well then I think this is settled, we can start trying for a baby if that is what'd like." Edward said.

"Really you want to try?! Oh Edward I'm so happy right now!" I got up from the table and ran to give him a giant hug which he happily returned.

"Love? Do think I wouldn't want to try?"

"No not you wouldn't want try, but I was thinking you would want to wait."

"Well we have been married for 2 years, like you said, and I think now is the perfect time."

I looked at Edward straight in the eyes and said, "Edward that's why I love you." I began to kiss Edward with so much passion that we didn't even clean up dinner we went straight to our bedroom and started our long night together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bella's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…

When Edward and I had gotten upstairs we got straight to business. We entered our room and Edward's lips attacked mine viscously. He gently pushed me back just a little causing me fall back onto the bed. Edward was soon on top of me, his hands traveling all over my body.

My breath hitched when his hands started to go under my shirt, slowly taking it off of my body. As soon as my shirt was discarded my hands went straight for his shirt. I brought my lips away from his to marvel at his beautiful chest, as always it took my breath away.

When I looked back up Edward's eyes meet mine and they were dark with lust and desire. Edward then quickly started kissing down my neck, to my collar bone, and to my breast. That's when he realized it was still on. He got rid of my bra rather quickly, not that I was complaining. Once my bra was out of the way Edward resumed what he was previously doing. His lips grazed my swollen peak knowing that he was driving me crazy. He then slowly took it into his mouth causing me to take a sharp intake of breath. Edward then did the same to the breast that he neglected.

When he was done there his kisses traveled to my stomach, then to start of my jeans. Edward quickly unbuttoned them and they were thrown to where all our other clothes were. He dipped his fingers into my underwear and I let out a rather embarrassing moan.

"Bella, you're so wet." He said in a husky voice.

"Only for you." I responded.

Once my panties were gone Edward put both of my legs over his shoulders and licked the outside of my wet folds. That sent a shudder through my body. His tongue started to swirl around my extremely sensitive bundle of nerves, every once in a while stopped to suck on it.

"I need you, Edward." I moaned rather than said

Edward then stopped and removed his pants and boxers, rubbing his rock hard member at my entrance. My back arched as Edward thrust into me. We both moaned in unison while he let me adjust to his size. Edward brought his lips back to mine as he began to thrust in and out of me. I soon began to match his thrusts as I neared my release.

"E-Edward I'm g-going to….oh god!"

"Just let go, love" He said into my ear then nibbling on it.

As soon as those words left Edward's mouth I found my release, feeling myself contract around Edward bring him to his release as well. When we were finished riding out the waves of our orgasms Edward collapsed on me and we stayed there just holding each other for a few minutes. All too soon Edward pulled out of me and pulled the covers down so we could get underneath.

"That was wonderful, Edward" I told him sincerely.

"Well there will be plenty more where that came from if you want to have a baby anytime soon" He told me causing me to get very excited.

"I can't wait to be a mommy Edward"

"Hopefully you won't have to wait too long" He said.

With that I nuzzled my face into his neck and drifted into a very peaceful sleep.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long I've just been so busy! Don't forget to review!


End file.
